At present, for example, in an application for a mobile terminal such as Android®, highly convenient services have been provided by using user information including address book data, position information, call history, browser access history, and the like accumulated in the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, there are many cases where, with respect to a code at the time of installation of the application (an original code), a code dynamically loaded after installation (hereinafter, “dynamically-loaded code”) acquires user information unnecessary for the service and transmits the information to outside.
Furthermore, a dynamic method and a static method have been known as an application analysis method. For example, according to the dynamic method, tag information referred to as “taint tag” is added to user information in a mobile terminal with respect to an application that transmits general user information, and the tag information is analyzed at the time of network transmission and writing to files. On the other hand, according to the static method, the application itself is analyzed without operating the application to analyze the data flow.